Second Chances
by Watersoulhealer
Summary: After the events of Advent Children, things seem to be going right, until Cloud begins having dreams about a strange black hairred girl and Sephiroth. When he finally meets this girl she has a few surprises for him good and bad. Chap. 3 Up!
1. Chapter 1

I dont own te final fantasy characters in my story but oh I wish I did. I do own the strange girl though :)

* * *

"I will… never be a memory" Those words echoed in Cloud's head as he tossed and turned trying to get to sleep. It had been a few months since he had last fought Sephiroth but those words continued to haunt him. He laid on his back and stared at the ceiling. He had moved in with Tifa and the two orphaned children, Denzel and Marlene after that fateful day, they had wanted it and a part of himself had wanted it to, but he was so used to being free that it had been a struggle to get used to it. He closed his eyes and began to very slowly drift off to sleep.

She was running, her long dark hair following out behind her. He didn't know who she was but for some reason he felt like he should be protecting her. She turned to look behind her and he saw her bright blue eyes shining with tears. She looked up towards the sky, with had grown dark, he could see the outline of someone in the sky. His heart stopped as the face of Sephiroth flashed before his eyes.

He sat straight up in bed breathing heavily, unable to figure out the meaning behind his dream. He looked around the dark room slowly before collapsing back into bed. He placed his arm over his eyes a groaned.  
"What is happening?" He whispered into the emptiness of the room.

* * *

Please R&R will be very much appreciated. Critism or Praise :) 


	2. Chapter 2

Ok here is the second chapter, I know its not long sorry :) enjoy

* * *

She sat on a rock in the desert that surrounded Midgar, her eyes closed letting the cool breeze flow through her hair. She heard a strange noise behind her and she opened her eyes slowly and looked behind her. She only had a few seconds to duck as a dark creature launched at her, it flew past her head and she jumped off the rock and ran. She didn't know where to, as long as it was no where near the thing that tried to attack her. She could hear it following her and gaining slowly.

"Hey Spikes, where is my package, I have been waiting for it for ages" Came the loud voice of Reno from his phone. Cloud shook his head and shut the phone. 'God that guy is annoying' he thought as he put on his bike goggles and started his motorbike. He drove off towards the way out of the Midgar desert so he could deliver the package to the annoying red haired guy on his phone.

She heard the noise of a low grumbling coming towards her in the direction she was running. The creature tried to jump on her but she moved out of the way just in time and it tumbled along the floor before getting up and resuming its chase. She looked into the distance and saw a dark shadowed figure riding some sort of machine at a very fast speed.

Cloud frowned slightly noticing someone running towards him. His frown grew larger when he noticed the person being chased by a large creature. He watched as the person tripped and fell, he activated the mechanism on his bike that allowed him access to the swords in the side compartments and pulled one out, drawing closer to the creature which had now pounced on the person knocking them out. He swung his sword and hit the creature dead on. It growled and retreated slightly, before coming around and trying to pounce on him. He aimed his sword and pierced the creature's heart, it collapsed on the floor ad disappeared in a wave of black smoke. 'That was easy' he thought and turned to look at the person he had saved. He froze at the sight. It was the girl from his dreams… long black hair…the same clothes. "What the…" He began only to be stopped by a slight groan from the girl, she was badly hurt with a small wound on her head. He dismounted his bike and gently picked her up. Her blue eyes opened slightly before falling closed again. He hopped on his bike and held her close to him as he turned around and made his way back to Midgar. 'Who is she…' he thought looking at her unconscious form in his arms.

* * *

Please R&R :) 


	3. Chapter 3

I am back again with the third chapter of my story :) I know its short, sorry. I promise I will make the chapters longer in future.

* * *

Cloud had come home to find a lot of his friends there with Tifa and the two children, Yuffie, Barret, Vincent, Cid, Red XII and of course Reno and Rude were there, nagging Tifa about the package he was meant to deliver. As he walked in, they all stopped talking and stared at him carrying the strange girl.  
"Hey Spikes, who's your girlfriend" Sniggered Reno, earning himself a kick from Cloud as he walked past him towards the stairs. They all followed him and watched as he deposited her on his bed.  
"Cloud…" Tifa began looking at the girl, she appeared hurt.  
"I found her outside Midgar… being attacked by a creature… I have seen her before" He whispered looking at the girl.  
"Where?" Asked Vincent coming up to stand beside him.  
"In my dreams." He answered looking from the girl towards the group of people. None of them seemed shocked at this revelation and all turned to look at the girl.

Cloud had been sitting watching the girl for a while, he didn't even know her name but he felt like he should watch over her. His friends had gone downstairs to eat, which he had refused. Tifa had made soup for them all, he had to admit that she was a good cook but he would heat some up later after he knew that the girl would be alright. He frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. 'Is she connected to me somehow' he thought as he remembered his dream concerning her and Sephiroth. The girl groaned and her eyes fluttered open slightly. This broke cloud from his thoughts and he swiftly got up and looked down at her.  
"Who…" She croaked out before wincing and trying to move, which only caused her even more pain. Her blue eyes began shining with unshed tears. She looked afraid and gave Cloud a quick scan.  
"I'm Cloud, I saved you from the creature that attacked you" He whispered looking at her face, something wasn't quite right and he placed his hand softly to her forehead. She was burning up. 'A fever' he thought.  
"Cloud… Thankyou…" She whispered hoarsely before falling back into unconsciousness. His brow frowned with worry, though he wasn't sure why, he didn't even know the girl. He left the room slowly but stopped at the door and turned back to look at her. 'Damn, I never got to ask her what her name is' he thought as he turned back and made his way down the stairs to retrieve a damp cloth for the fever stricken girl.

* * *

Ahhh what will happen to the girl, find out in the next chapter... maybe, I haven't written it yet as my muse has left me :(  
Please Review :) 


	4. Chapter 4

The next chapter, hope you enjoy .

* * *

She rolled around in her sleep as storm began outside the room she had been placed in. Her dreams being haunted by: Him! His lifeless eyes bearing down upon her as he chased her, wielding his sword effortlessly. She turned to see him rise up into the sky, and bring his sword down upon her, her blood splattering everywhere.

She screamed and sat upright in an unfamiliar bed, and a damp cloth slid off her head and into her lap. She picked up the cloth and began examining it, when the door of the room burst open, scaring her and causing her to scream and run to the other side of the room and press herself as close as she could to the wall. She could hear her heart thumping loudly in her chest as her eyes drifted over the form of a blonde, tall muscular man. It was Cloud, she remembered seeing him earlier, but she still couldn't seem to stop shaking. She knew he wouldn't hurt her but the dream had scared her. He watched her for a moment before taking a cautious step into the room. She clutched the cloth in her hand tightly and made her way closer to him.  
"I… had a bad… dream…" She whispered sitting on the edge of the bed in front of him. He nodded his head slowly and regarded her shaken appearance. She turned to look at the window, it was dark outside and the rain spattered against the window. Her stomach grumbled and she blushed. His gloved hand reached out and gently took her smaller hand, compared to his. She looked at him confused and felt him gently tug her to stand, she did so and followed him down the stairs still clutching the cloth that was on her forehead.

Cloud glanced around at his friends as they all turned to watch him enter the room followed closely by the black haired girl, who seemed extremely nervous. The girl blushed as they all looked at her and attempted to hide behind Cloud.  
"Hey Tifa, think you could heat up some of that leftover soup?" Cloud asked trying to usher the girl out from behind him, to sit her down. Tifa nodded and smiled, disappearing into the kitchen. Cloud finally managed to sit the girl in a chair but as soon as he turned to move away, she grabbed the back of his shirt and refused to let go. The children Marlene and Denzel watched the girl with interest, while the other stared wondering about who she was. Tifa came back with the soup and placed it in front of the girl. She gave a small giggle at the scene before her, Cloud was trying to pry the girls fingers off his shirt, but once she did she grabbed his shirt with her other hand. He sighed giving up and sitting beside her. She eventually let go and began eating her soup.  
"So… what's your name beautiful?" Reno asked, gaining a glare and a kick in the leg from most of the group. The girl stared at him for a while before swallowing her mouthful of soup.  
"Lyia…" She whispered staring at her soup, while they all watched her hoping she would say more. Vincent felt like there was something unique about this girl, something that felt familiar but only when he had been around Aerith, the half Ancient.  
"Your part Ancient aren't you?" Asked Vincent regarding the girl closely. She looked up and straight into his eyes before nodded honestly. Causing a few gasps from the group and Cloud to stare at her in shock.

* * *

R&R you know you want to. Please do. 


End file.
